Tre'lod'invar
Tre'lod'invar, more commonly known as Tre, also sometimes called Elodin, is the third head of the Mysticism branch of the Imperatrix Centurii. He supervised archaeological digs and happens to be handy with a sniper rifle. The Recruit commemorating the work Tre'lod'invar did for the Centurii|left]]Tre'lod'invar would be brought into the Imperatrix Centurii during the Transitional Era during Riviembis' large recruitment drive. He was interviewed at the Centurii's Dromund Kaas Headquarters by Riviembis and Destney, and he would join the small Reliquary branch which would soon be merged with the Mysticism branch when Destney was put in charge of it not long after the interview of Tre. Tre'lod'invar would be one of the most enthusiastic in the Centurii about archaeology, even more so than the man that had once led the Reliquary branch that was in charge of Archaeology, Thanagost. Tre'lod'invar would be found to be an excellent sniper, and would be put on the Centurii's main strike team almost immediately. Despite being under Destney, Tre'lod'invar would be closer to the Tech councilor, Rhoy, most likely because Rhoy was also a member of the strike team, and Destney only joined on missions occasionally. While Tre'lod'invar wouldn't do too much of note during the Transitional Era or the New Centurii Era, he would still be rather well known among Centurii members for his skill and overall kindness. He would join in with Riviembis and Jaxiz in helping to make deals with Brancerro and the Republica Centurii, as he was also an experienced diplomat. The One Man Army Tre'lod'invar would fight in the Centurii Civil War for the Imperial loyalists, and would be one of the many to go into hiding after Brancerro betrayed both sides. He would be searching for artifacts when Riviembis and Destney found him after they helped Net'skebio rebuild the Centurii. Tre would then join in helping find old Centurii members until he found Beyiw on Quesh with the help of Gribeso. There he would find evidence that Brancerro was connected to the Cult of Ofaxsacspl when recordings were found of his conversations with Szallath. His actions after this reformation of the Centurii may be to make up for his siding with the Imperials in the Civil War, which would make his fierce loyalty to the new Imperatrix Centurii more plausible. Infiltrator Tre'lod'invar would then be put back on the Centurii's strike team as the only true permanent member for a long time, with people like Gribeso, Destney, and Admiral Soundblaster joining on a few missions. The strike team would for a long time be used on missions against Brancerro and the Republica Centurii, with Tre'lod'invar doing things like bribing some of the Republica soldiers to send any information they could to the Imperatrix Centurii. Archaeologist Tre'lod'invar was a master archaeologist, as said before, but that wouldn't always work out in the Centurii's favor. Tre'lod'invar would stumble upon the Cult of Ofaxsacspl once again when they were thought to be gone. There he and a few other Centurii members would have to fight a man possessed by the spirit of Ofaxsacspl, as well as his apprentice, Besrorrok. They killed the possessed man and captured Besrorrok, with Riviembis torturing him until he revealed what he knew about Ofaxsacspl. Councilor Tre'lod'invar would be elected to Riviembis' second council as the third Mysticism councilor, following Antrexius and Destney. Alongside him, Admiral Soundblaster (who would soon be promoted to Grand Admiral) and Jaxiz also joined the council. At the inauguration of the council, Destney would betray the Centurii with the help of Ceiv and the Elite Dawn. Tre'lod'invar would flee as they attacked, then coming back once the fighting was over. He saw that Riviembis has allowed Ofaxsacspl to possess her, and he knew he needed to find a way to help her fight back Ofaxsacspl's control. The Expert Tre'lod'invar would find the artifact on Belsavis when he was with a scouting party. Brancerro was guarding it, and they fought. Brancerro won the fight, but left after saying "If you want the Centurii to die, take that artifact. Don't say I didn't warn you." Tre'lod'invar would return to the Centurion with the artifact, then using it to get rid of the spirit from Riviembis, although they all knew they needed to stop Ofaxsacspl for good. Tre'lod'invar would join Riviembis, Destney, Heromercer, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Jaxiz, Gribeso, and Beyiw on a mission to Yavin 4 to finally stop Ofaxsacspl. Tre'lod'invar would carry a pack with him that contained the artifact that they had found on Belsavis. The Centurii reached a cave where a rancor sat, possessed by Ofaxsacspl. The Centurii would fight the beast, Tre'lod'invar being the one to deal the killing blow with the help of Heromercer. Riviembis would then become possessed by the spirit, and Tre'lod'invar would take out the artifact. However, Tre'lod'invar was unsure how to use the artifact. That's when the spirit of Szallath started to possess Riviembis as well, and Destney took the artifact from Tre'lod'invar. Destney would be coached through using the artifact by Szallath, and would bind both spirits to Riviembis. This made Tre'lod'invar feel a bit useless, as he was supposed to be the one in charge of artifacts, but his predecessor had just upstaged him. Tre'lod'invar and Destney would then bring Riviembis to the Centurii headquarters on Dromund Kaas to do a checkup on Riviembis now that she had two ghosts in her head. They found that while she was more powerful, she would have to suffer through hearing both ghosts. Riviembis decided it was worth it, and she would keep the spirits in her head. Helpful Tre'lod'invar would help on many other Centurii missions, from stopping more of Brancerro's schemes to figuring out the riddles left by Tectton. It is unknown if Tre'lod'invar was with the Centurii and the Alliance at the battle of Odessen between the Alliance and the Eternal Empire, but it is known that Tre'lod'invar negotiated the Centurii joining the Alliance in the first place, apparently that being where the Centurii was when a group of Centurii members was rumored to have ended up in an alternate universe. Tre'lod'invar's help would be needed most though when Riviembis started to feel incredibly ill due to Ofaxsacspl. Tre'lod'invar would find that Ofaxsacspl was draining power from Riviembis to feed himself, and that she was near death. Tre'lod'invar knew he had to act fast, but he was the only person on the Centurion besides Riviembis and Beyiw. Szallath's spirit was also nowhere to be found, so her help could not be counted on. Tre'lod'invar read through everything he could about the artifact, finding that he could kill Ofaxsacspl, but the ritual would also kill the host. He needed a host strong in the force enough to keep Ofaxsacspl at bay during the ritual, but they also needed to be nearby, as they didn't have much time. Beyiw would volunteer, and Tre'lod'invar promised her that they would never forget her sacrifice. He began the ritual, and finished it just as Beyiw began to lose the fight against Ofaxsacspl's spirit. Beyiw would die, finally killing off Ofaxsacspl for good. This would destroy the Centurii, and Tre'lod'invar would be one of the many to disappear after this. His location is unknown, although it was speculated that he and Net'skebio were both on a missing Centurii ship, The Legate, however Net'skebio arrived knowing nothing about the archaeologist's whereabouts.Category:Character